John Calvin Coolidge (1872-1933)
|contributors=Robin Patterson |long_name=John Calvin Coolidge Jr. |titles = President of the USA |signature=Calvin Coolidge Signature.jpg |description='Calvin Coolidge', was the thirtieth President of the United States (1923–1929). He is often referred to as "Silent Cal". A lawyer from Vermont, Coolidge worked his way up the ladder of Massachusetts state politics, eventually becoming governor of that state. His actions during the Boston Police Strike of 1919 thrust him into the national spotlight. Soon after, he was elected as the twenty-ninth Vice President of the United States in 1920 and succeeded to the Presidency upon the death of Warren G. Harding. Elected in his own right in 1924, he gained a reputation as a fiscal conservative. |beliefs=Congregational church |birth_year=1872 |birth_month=7 |birth_day=4 |birth_locality=Plymouth Notch, Vermont |birth_nation-subdiv1=Vermont |birth_nation=United States |death_year=1933 |death_month=1 |death_day=5 |death_causes=heart attack |death_locality=Northampton, Massachusetts |death_county=Hampshire County, Massachusetts |death_nation-subdiv1=Massachusetts |death_nation=United States |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1905 |wedding1_month=10 |wedding1_day=4 |wedding1_address=312 Maple Street |wedding1_locality=Burlington, Vermont |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=Vermont |wedding1_nation=United States |globals= }} Birth and family history John Calvin Coolidge, Jr., was born in Plymouth Notch, Windsor County, Vermont, on July 4, 1872, the only U.S. President to be born on Independence Day. He was the elder of the two children of John Calvin Coolidge, Sr. (1845–1926) and Victoria Josephine Moor (1846–85). Coolidge Senior engaged in many occupations, and ultimately enjoyed a statewide reputation as a prosperous farmer, storekeeper and public servant; he farmed, taught school, ran a local store, served in the Vermont House of Representatives and the Vermont Senate, and held various local offices including justice of the peace and tax collector. Coolidge's mother was the daughter of a Plymouth Notch farmer. Coolidge's chronically ill mother died, perhaps from tuberculosis, when he was twelve years old. His sister, Abigail Grace Coolidge (1875–90), died at the age of fifteen, when Coolidge was eighteen. Coolidge's father remarried in 1891, to a schoolteacher, and lived to the age of eighty. Coolidge's family had deep roots in New England. His earliest American ancestor, John Coolidge, emigrated from Cottenham, Cambridgeshire, England, around 1630 and settled in Watertown, Massachusetts. Another ancestor, Edmund Rice, arrived at Watertown in 1638. Coolidge's great-great-grandfather, also named John Coolidge, was an American military officer in the Revolutionary War and one of the first selectmen of the town of Plymouth Notch. Most of Coolidge's ancestors were farmers. Other prominent Coolidges, architect Charles Allerton Coolidge, General Charles Austin Coolidge, and diplomat Archibald Cary Coolidge among them, were descended from branches of the family that had remained in Massachusetts. Coolidge's grandmother Sarah Almeda Brewer had two famous first cousins: Arthur Brown, a United States Senator, and Olympia Brown, a women's suffragist. It is through Sarah Brewer that Coolidge believed that he inherited American Indian blood, but this descent has never been established by modern genealogists. External Links * Refrences __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Born in Vermont Category:Calvin Coolidge Category:American Congregationalists Category:American people of English descent Category:Alumni of Amherst College Category:Articles containing video clips Category:College Republicans Category:Conservatism in the United States Calvin Category:Deaths from myocardial infarction Category:Governors of Massachusetts Category:Lieutenant Governors of Massachusetts Category:Massachusetts city council members Category:Massachusetts lawyers Category:Massachusetts Republicans Category:Massachusetts State Senators Category:Mayors of places in Massachusetts Category:Members of the Massachusetts House of Representatives Category:People from Northampton, Massachusetts Category:Plymouth, Vermont Category:Presidents of the United States Category:Republican Party Presidents of the United States Category:Republican Party state governors of the United States Category:Republican Party (United States) presidential nominees Category:Republican Party (United States) vice presidential nominees Category:Republican Party Vice Presidents of the United States Category:Alumni of St. Johnsbury Academy Category:United States presidential candidates, 1920 Category:United States presidential candidates, 1924 Category:United States presidential candidates, 1932 Category:United States vice-presidential candidates, 1920 Category:Vice Presidents of the United States Category:Harding administration cabinet members